Seeing Red
by Aerilaya
Summary: He was never known to be able to hold back. Neither of them were. KagaKuro, NSFW


A/N: Kuroko's teacher and Kagami's firefighter. Hope you like.  
Also, sorry if it's not TOO detailed. I feel dirty when I write nsfw stuff with these two cinnamon rolls.

 **Seeing red**

The silence was falling so heavily over both of them. Kuroko's breathing was ragged and uneven as he stared at the carpet in the living room, littered from the glass that got broken during the quarrel.

Aomine and Kise left thirty minutes ago. The argument blossomed after Kise's comment about being busy at work and barely managing to spend time at home. The statement was followed by a freezing silence. Kuroko and Kagami weren't looking at each other almost whole evening and after Kise's little speech, the tension was even more obvious between them.

Kuroko clenched fists on his sides and turned on his heel, leaving the living room and Kagami in middle of the mess. And redhead didn't get it. He really didn't get it. Whole week Kuroko's been on the edge, jumpy at everything and anything. Kagami saw that and he was careful about what he's saying and doing. Whole week, he tried his damnest best to not upset his lover even more. He didn't like when they fought. It hurt, badly.

But it wasn't enough. And the boiling point got passed tonight. Kuroko snapped at him, broke the vase and few dinner plates and now stomped off in the bedroom.  
Kagami was confused- it was unusual for Kuroko to not say openly what he was thinking about. He was holding back on something and even after breaking stuff, he still didn't say what was on his mind.

Kagami went to the kitchen to pick up the broom to clean up the living room. He'll be sleeping here tonight. They both need to cool off because Kagami was on brink of saying stuff that he didn't mean.  
After cleaning up the glass and putting away the garbage, Kagami pulled out spare blanket from the closet and plopped himself on the huge couch. It won't be uncomfortable sleeping here but Kagami knew that tonight, sleeping won't be achieved.

-0-0-0-

Kagami greeted the morning with red, puffy eyes and black circles from being unable to sleep properly. He got up with a groan and stretched. It was still early, but there was no point in lying down anymore. He'll get ready and leave for work early.

Just as he was pulling on the shoes, he felt presence behind him. After spending so much time with him, Kuroko couldn't pull his misdirection whenever he liked. Besides, he could feel blue eyes burning holes in his back.

He turned around to look at him and almost doubled over in shock.

He compared Kuroko to a ghost before, but this was way worse than that. His hair was messy, his eyes were swollen and hands were shaking. His whole posture looked as if he will collapse any second now. He was wearing one of Kagami's older, black shirts and sweatpants. Kagami's heart clenched painfully.

"I couldn't sleep whole night…" Kuroko spoke in low voice.  
Kagami straightened up, forgetting about his shoes for a moment. "…me either."  
Kuroko pursued his lips in a frown as his crossed arms gripped on the shirt on his shoulders.  
"You don't get it, do you?"

That was enough. Kuroko understood that silence better than anyone.

Thinking that Kuroko has nothing else to say, Kagami grabbed the handle of the door.

"I'm scared, _OKAY_!?"  
Redhead stopped.  
"You… We talked about this before, I know." Kuroko exhaled heavily. "But it's not… I can't…"

"…When I saw that building in flames one week ago, I was paralyzed from fear. I knew you were there, the cameras showed you helping people out of the flaming building. I thought… what if building collapses suddenly? Or some blazing beam falls on you while you're inside?"

Kuroko lets out a shaky breath: "I love what you do… you're the bravest and the gentlest person I ever met in my life, I have no right to say anything against it. So just… be careful and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled…" He turned around and padded off in the living room. When he heard the knob and keys clatter in the hallway, with a heavy sigh, Kuroko collapsed on the couch.

He contemplated falling asleep then and there, on the couch. The blanket still had Kagami's scent and it felt comforting so it wasn't a bad option.  
Until he felt someone's presence looming over him. Kuroko's breath hitched as he looked up.

"D… Don't you have to go to work?"  
"Like hell I do."

Puzzled, Kuroko yelped when he was lifted with ease from the couch and carried towards the bedroom. He missed them… he missed those arms wrapped securely around him last night. He missed Kagami's scent, his warmth, his even breathing against his neck. It hurt how much he missed him that the actual thought of losing him to _anything_ , felt like a death sentence. All that from not spending just one night with him.

Kuroko was dropped gently in the middle of their big bed and as he shifted backwards so he can look properly at him, Kagami had already taken off his black, green striped jacket. The sight of him in tight, black button up shirt always had Kuroko's cheeks flare red.

"I promise," Kagami whispered as he leaned over Kuroko, "that I will be the most careful person in the whole damn world when I'm at work. So please… don't cry."  
Kuroko could feel a sob climbing up his throat but he held it back and just wrapped his hands tightly around Kagami's neck, bringing him down to kiss him fiercely. He's angry at the job- not Kagami, he's sad, frustrated that he didn't get to have his arms wrapped around him last night.

But Kagami's trailing kisses along his jaw to his neck and collarbone and all the thoughts about job are out of the window. He sucks in a sharp breath when the teeth nip at his skin- Kuroko knows these kisses; he loves and hates those kisses. They set fire in him so fast but Kagami always takes his sweet time at extinguishing the same.

"K-Kagami-kun, your work- _ah_ …" trying to be reasonable was also impossible because Kagami pushed his hips against his, and _damn_ did that feel good. Kuroko's hands tugged at Kagami's shirt, clumsily, impatiently tugging it out from the pants, wanting to feel hot skin under his fingers. Kagami's breathing is deep as his lips continue to travel down Kuroko's chest, hands touching and caressing every inch of skin they can reach.

Kuroko's shirt was off in seconds, followed by his underwear. The whole undressing part passed with soft chuckles and Kuroko wrapping both of his legs around Kagami, making it hard for him to strip. That earned him a bite on the inner thigh and Kuroko yelped and squirmed because Kagami didn't stop there. His lips moved slowly across his skin, teasing, purposely taking this slow and managing to excite his boyfriend from mere anticipation.

Kuroko leaned up to just tug down Kagami's pants, not taking them off completely and getting a small smirk from Kagami.  
"Eager much?"  
"Shut up, I missed you," Kuroko grumbles and tugs chuckling Kagami down on top of him, kissing him fiercely. Kagami hums appreciatively against his lips, his hand reach out to the nightstand to find the bottle of lube. He finds it immediately and without even looking at it, he slicks up his fingers. Some of it ended up on the covers but neither of them paid attention to it.

"Missed you too…" Kagami whispers against Kuroko's lips, nipping on them softly and drawing out a soft whimper from Kuroko when his fingers pushed in. One, then two, and finally three, until he's properly prepared and feels no pain. And he loves preparing him because he gets to see all the mesmerizing expressions Kuroko makes while he does that. The expressions he can see only when they are like this.

He makes sure he doesn't get carried away with teasing because last time he was kicked in his hip. Kuroko's legs are once again wrapped tightly around Kagami's waist as he pushes in, making his boyfriend groan loudly. The movements are slow at first, but deep, making Kuroko's toes curl, heels dig into Kagami's lower back and dull nails scratch on his forearms.

He picks up the speed of the thrusts gradually, enjoying the soft sounds Kuroko makes, the way he calls his name, the way he looks completely lost in pleasure. Kagami can't resist but catch Kuroko's parted lips in a kiss, drinking up every moan, sigh and whimper he makes. His hand stills on Kuroko's hip, angling it just enough so he can hit the spot just right, to make Kuroko's voice louder.

And he loves when he makes Kuroko come first, his back arching up from the bed, eyes tightly closed and calling Kagami's name. And somehow, whenever he hears it, Kagami's hand immediately finds Kuroko's, entwining their fingers as if telling him that he's _right there_ , with him. Kagami comes just few moments after him, burying his face in crook of Kuroko's neck. Through his ragged breathing and overly-sensitive body, he feels Kuroko's hand in his hair, gripping on the locks and not letting him pull away just yet.

-0-0-0-

"You didn't go to work today," Kuroko mumbles, his face pressed against Kagami's chest. The redhead's fingers are slowly combing through blue strands, while the other hand is tightly wrapped around Kuroko's middle. Their legs are entwined, sheets messed up and it's almost noon now.

"Mmm, I didn't," Kagami answers in quiet voice, eyes closed. He called the work, saying he needs a day off. It was a bit risky for his line of work, but he never took free days before so they didn't make a fuss about it.

"Why?"  
"Because I had something important to take care of," with a smile, he leans down and presses a kiss on top of Kuroko's head.  
It draws out a wide, genuine smile from Kuroko- he doesn't support skipping work but today… today was special.

"I love you…"


End file.
